Kill Them All
Cast Kill Them All Cast List Episode Charlotte stands across from the walker, staring into its eyes. “I knew you liked me. You aren’t judgemental like those people. You accept me for who I really am” Charlotte says, smiling. She walks closer to the walker, who snaps at her. “I just want to talk. We could really get along.” The walker reaches out once more, grabbing her and pulling her in, taking a bite from her neck, tearing it apart. “Oh, you really do like me.” Deidre walks out from the prison, noticing she is being eaten.” “Oh my god!” She screams in shock as someone from the tower shoots the walker in the head, everyone running up to Charlotte, Joshua kneeling down next to her. “Charlotte… Oh god… Why?” He asks her, tears falling down his face. “Just let… let me die… let me die…” She says, as she falls silent, feinting and eventually dying. Immediately, Joshua stabs a knife through her skull, stopping her from turning. Everyone stands around in silence. An hour later the prison’s survivors all stand around Charlotte’s grave, right next to Alicia and Nikita’s. “This whole place is starting to become a graveyard.” Margot states. “Seeing them buried next to each other like this… It’s unsettling.” Margot says, everyone else gathered around in silence. Suddenly, they hear a loud scream as they all turn to round to Nancy, noticing her pants were wet. “Nancy… are you okay?” Deidre asks her. “Oh my god, she’s in labour!” Allison screams, running up to her mother, helping her stand. “Oh, shit…” Joshua says, placing both hand on the back of his head. “I’m gonna need towels, now!” Deidre shouts orders at everyone, hurrying Nancy up the stairs. They all run about, grabbing medical supplies. Callum notices Nathan standing in the distance, watching everything, looking much healthier than before. Nathan walks back into the prison, heading to cell block B, the survivors now taking up both A and B block. He heads into his cell, Callum following him, Nathan just laying back down. “You know she’s in labour, right?” Callum says, Nathan pulling out a comic book. “Yup.” He replies, bluntly. “And you came back here to read he same comic book you’ve read ten times over?” Callum hounds at him for answers. “Look, I don’t deal well with… drama, OK?” Nathan replies, he goes to speak again, but is cut off when Callum walks up to him, pushing his lips against Nathan’s. Nathan look back in shock, but eventually kisses him back. In the other block, Nancy is laying on a bed, pushing, screaming loudly. “Almost there… keep pushing!” Alice shouts, Nancy pushing once more. Allison’s hand turning red from Nancy squeezing onto it. Ben stands behind Allison, rubbing her shoulder. “She’ll be fine.” Ben says, smiling to Allison who smiles back. An hour later, Nancy continues to give birth to her child. “Okay Nancy, one last push!” Alice shouts as Nancy lets out one final scream, pushing her child. “It’s a girl…” Deidre says, handing the baby over to Nancy, smiling. Nancy looks down at her child, her face covered in sweat. “My little girl…Andrea.” She says, everyone standing in awe. Two weeks later, Joshua, Nathan, Amelia and Charlie all stand out at the front of the prison, pulling fresh veg from the ground. “I haven’t had fresh veg in ages, I’m so happy we dedicated a whole area to it. Whose idea was this?” Joshua said, holding a carrot to his mouth, taking a bite. “Marsha’s. She’s a good leader.” Amelia says, pulling another piece of veg from the ground as they hear a noise, sort of like a whirring. They look up to see a large amount of vehicles driving up to the prison’s fence, and they look back in fear. “They’re here.” Nathan says, stumbling backwards, Joshua turning to face inside the prison. “THEY’RE HERE!!” He screams, people taking notice of it and running inside. They drive closer, seeing Patrick in a vehicle, a large tank next to him. The group of four scramble for their guns as they hear in the background. “KILL THEM ALL!” Patrick screams, as suddenly, bullets start flying, one hitting Charlie directly in the head, killing him. He falls to the ground next to Amelia, Joshua and Nathan, as they hide behind a truck. “What the fuck, man, I didn’t even see it coming. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” Joshua begins to panic. “Now’s not the time for panicking, idiot!” Nathan shouts. “Lay down, shoot at them from underneath the car.” The three lay on their stomach and begin trying to shoot the feet of any Woodbury soldier they can get, Amelia hits two, but the others completely miss. “Aim, people, AIM!” Patrick begins to scream, trying to correct their shooting as bullets fly everywhere, the two people Amelia shot were hobbling back to the cars. Meanwhile, Ben ran up to the tower and put on a riot suit, pulling out a sniper rifle. He looked through the sight of the rifle and lined it up to Patrick, trying to shoot him. He line up the sight directly on his head, putting his finger on the trigger, pressing against it harshly as Patrick moved forward, the bullet grazing his ear. “Fuck.” Ben exclaimed, aiming through the sight of his gun again, shooting a different man in the skull, killing him and going around more soldiers. He shoots and kills three of them, shooting one woman in the stomach, another man in the shoulder and one woman in the leg. The soldiers eventually find his location and point the gun up to the tower, he looks through the sight, seeing them aim as they pull the trigger, shooting him in the head. “We’re running low on ammo. We don’t have the ammo for this, people are just shooting nothing, wasting their ammo. There’s three people behind that car and we haven’t hit a single fucking one!” Keith screeches at Patrick, who turns to face him. “What the fuck do you want me to do about that?!” He shouts at Keith, who looks back at him, pulling a sarcastic face. Patrick sighs. “CEASE FIRE!” He shouts, everyone stopping their gunshots. “Leave now and we’ll let you live!” He shouts as Marsha, Margot, Heather, Joe and Callum come out of the prison, facing him. “Leave and we’ll let YOU live.” Heather shouts back, shocking Patrick. “RESUME FIRE!” He shouts as they suddenly begin to shoot at them again, the group of five dropping to the ground. “Shit, Ben was up there, is he okay?!” Heather asks in a panic. “He’ll be fine. Probably waiting for an opportunity to strike.” Marsha replies, calm. The gunshots calm down and suddenly people spring to their feet. “We need to go, now!” Callum screams as they get up and begin running, but are once again stopped by bullets and drop to the ground. “CEASE FIRE!” Patrick shouts. “We’ll be back by dawn tomorrow, If you don’t leave by then, you will die!” He shouts to the group, the large group of soldier taking their leave. Almost as soon as it started, the fight was over. Silence returned over the prison as Amelia, Joshua and Nathan look at Charlie’s corpse. “We need to be prepared for when they come back. Start packing up the truck full of supplies, now!” Marsha shouts as the rest of the survivors run out of the prison. They all scatter and begin to load a truck full of all the supplies they have. “Here, put this in your bag.” Callum tells Nathan who both stand in the kitchen, people running in and out with boxes full of food. “Why do I need to put a can of peaches into my bag?” Nathan questions him, looking at him with confusion. “The more food we get out of here the better, and it won’t all fit into the truck.” Callum says, bluntly. “We won’t need to get any food out of here because we aren’t going anywhere.” Nathan insists, sitting the peaches on the table. Callum quickly picks it up, placing in his bag. “Whatever.” Nathan says, picking up the ammo and a handgun on the table. Meanwhile, Alice and Deidre are in the infirmary, stuffing as many pills and medical supplies as they can into their duffle bags. “You think we’ll make it through this? With the prison?” Alice asks who Deidre, who shakes her head. “I doubt it.” She says, as people suddenly burst into the room. “Someone grab the heart monitor and some IV bags, put the IVs in a duffle bag and sit it in the passenger seat of the truck!” Margot shouts, Mark grabbing a heart monitor and picking up with Joe’s help. “What do you think, Margot?” Deidre asks her, Margot looking back in confusion. “What do you mean?” She asks. “Will we make it?” Alice quizzes Margot, who shrugs her shoulders. “We have to try though, right?” She looks between the two. “What if we just left, found somewhere safer? Took the RV and went. We’d all survive this.” Deidre asked Margot, who looked back in anger. “Are you saying you want to leave?! Leave all of us behind?! I ain’t going anywhere, and you should care about this place as much as I do!” She shouts at Deidre. “I don’t give a crap about this place, I care about the people in it!” Deidre shouts back, Margot taken aback by her comment. “At least let me take Tori. She’s only a child, she doesn’t deserve to be in the middle of all this. We’ll sit at the side and I’ll bring her back once you’re done, or we’ll wait for you if you fail. We aren’t abandoning you, I just want to save at least someone’s life.” Deidre explains, Margot nodding her head weakly. Deidre smiles back to her. “Thank you.” She says, running off to find Tori. In another part of the prison, Nathan and Callum are in the armoury, picking out weapons. “We should find them, strike first.” Nathan says. “We need to take the initiative.” “Are you crazy?! They’ll kill us!” Callum shouts back. “Not if we go through the woods, strike them when they’re least expecting it.” He says, Callum scratches his head. “I can help.” They hear a voice in the background, turning to its source they see Maya looking back. “I’ll help you. The three of us can go down and we’ll take them out from the inside. Callum looks between Maya and Nathan then sighs. “Fine. We can’t tell anyone though, we’ll just leave and come back as soon as possible.” The three of them pick up their weapons and make a break for it, leaving the prison without anyone noticing. --------One Hour Later---------- “Those savages tortured me, killed our people, Melody, Emile, Dylan, Travis, and even killed their own one-armed friend just to get out of Woodbury – their animals! And you might see them as women, maybe even children, but don’t let that blind you to the fact that these are cold-hearted killers who would and will kill not only you, but your friend and you families!” Patrick shouts in the distance, Maya, Callum and Nathan approaching the large group. They see a man standing on their own, a woman approaching him, Maya runs up behind the man, slitting his throat open, Callum breaking the woman’s neck with his bare hands, simply twisting her head to the side once. “Holy shit, it’s them!” A man shouts, firing a shot to them, Nathan barely jumping out of the way. Five minutes later, Patrick hears rustling from the woods and the men emerge, holding Maya, dragging her across the ground, her face showing signs of obvious beating. “The other two tried to get away.” The man says, pushing Maya to the ground. “Tried to get away? So where the fuck are they?!” Patrick shouts. “The weirdo quiet one and the big guy that tortured were with her, thought you’d like to see them dead – So I shot both of the fuckers.” The man says, smiling. “Blew their fucking brains out.” Patrick scoffs and grabs Maya’s face by the chin, getting an idea. “I think it’s time I visit our friends at the prison once more.” He says, smiling.